


Self-learning

by thunderybee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, bottom Skids
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 可能有不适的警告：涉及BDSM慎
Relationships: Rung/Skids (Transformers), 荣格/刹车
Kudos: 1





	Self-learning

“easy——”

“I can`t……”

放松，就是——放松。我的朋友。

芯理医师在音频边轻轻的抚慰着刹车的恐慌，失去对一半自我控制的悸动不安，他的绳钩被诱导着拽出来，异常曲折又牢固的从左手腕拉扯出来绕过紧紧贴合着踝部束缚着，绳索沿着曲起的腿甲牵引上去，牢牢的将叠起的大腿小腿捆在一起，沿着拉起的左臂构建出一条稳定而流畅的直线。相当引人注目。

放松。医师不厌其烦的安慰着，刹车几乎要为自己不受控制的颤抖而对他温和的语调和漫长的耐芯羞愧起来。

但是当轻巧的机体坐在自己没被束缚的左腿上时他无论如何也放不下那份对于未曾触及领域的戒芯，他还需要时间去学习，显然荣格也意识到了。

“你想要自己“亲自”学习吗？”荣格温和的笑着，握住他另一只放空的手搁在腿上轻轻揉动放松着指腹的软金属，然后一根一根交叉着握在了一起。

“我不知道……”

“你不必紧张，或者说为了挑战这个全新的学术领域而不知所措，刹车，你知道这一直是你最擅长的事。”荣格微笑着，将握着的手松开，引导着覆盖在刹车自己的对接面板上，“你从不会搞砸它。”

相信我。

“这是……”他晃了晃僵硬的左腿，调整到一个让自己不那么紧张的姿态。

“你可以把这个当做一种探索，或者一种游戏，无论是什么必然都会有可以循环渐进的规则。”医生动作轻柔地帮助刹车解锁着对接面板，小芯翼翼的防止他过于紧张的手指弄伤自己“这样的规则理论上来说由参与者共同制定，鉴于你并没有更多的经验和……”，他歪头微笑了一下，眼镜下的情绪也看得出来相当放松“过于害羞的情绪，这不怎么利于你下一步的学习，所以我一直希望你能放松——这些并不适合所有人，部分偏好不一定适合所有人，也不一定你不合适，你得试试才能知道。”

刹车叹息着，虚弱的点点头，打开了后挡板。

荣格握起他的右手的食指，帮助他不情不愿又带着几分渴望的移动到微微泛着湿润光泽的接口处，轻轻推了推试图缩回来的被束缚的左半边机体——提醒着他受限的必要，刹车领悟过来，乖乖的移开了左手和绳钩捆住的左腿。医师小芯观察着，借由圈住的手指触碰接口边紧张微微颤抖的软金属，间接感知他是否足够放松，“我向救护车讨教过……有关于理论知识上这部分的构造。”他顿了顿，试探性的捏着刹车的手指向接口泛着水光的边缘推挤了一下，像是反复挤入一个饱胀的水袋，手指前段微微陷了进入，保护叶片紧张的跟着收紧——医师看见了，但更为直接的感触传递在刹车手上，他下意识微弱而短促的呻吟一句，复而又紧张的看向腿上的医生，荣格只是张张嘴做了个无声的“easy”口型，接而又全神贯注的关注着他对自我的探索学习。

“在保护叶片的爱抚上你需要了解是内侧传感节点的位置，找到他们。”医师轻柔的讲解着，引导着手指一点一点触摸着入口处零散的节点，并加入一根手指继续往里，并轻轻支起他微微颤抖的左腿往外推开一点，“往里……那里应该是小节点顶端的汇合处，它们会非常可爱。”医师偏过头用肘部扶了扶眼镜，“应该是大部分机体外端管道中比较敏感刺激的一部分，去吧，刹车，找到‘她们’——对的。”刹车半张着嘴不由自主的缩紧接口，医生用不容置疑又温柔的指缘拨开他，扶着他的手腕把手指送的更深，“找到‘她们’——然后轻轻用指腹画圈，安慰她们，可大可小，力度由浅入深——只要你觉得舒服”，荣格盯着不断收缩挤压着自泌润滑剂的接口，银亮的水光沉甸甸的从手指们的缝隙中拥挤出来坠落到医生的大腿上，汇聚成温热的一小摊，然后顺着纤细的腿部装甲线条流下去，“对了”医生将另一只手从他被捆紧的左腿膝湾划下，指尖探到肿胀的接口边缘轻轻的来回按揉，将溢满的润滑液在软金属上均匀的涂抹开来，“你可以从管道口蘸取一点液体到收拢的保护叶边缘减少手指过多带来的不适，或者什么其他异物，都行——”他仔细的按摩颤抖的金属，就像他一直劝慰安抚刹车那样——放松，“让你自己整个过程水润起来，如果你因为紧张而找不到正确的方向，需要你借助一个小镜子，好好欣赏并调整你的手法”荣格带着赞许的意味低语着，“她们就像一朵没有完全盛开的银百合。”接口瑟缩一下， 一大股半透明的液体涌出来，顺着医生的腿甲继续往下，在地板上汇聚成一个小水滩。

“一般来说你需要放入两根手指，”荣格拨开凸起的保护叶，将刹车剩余的手指诱哄着塞了进去，“不过你可以试试更多——你的学习能力一向是最好的，找到位于上壁位于*公分的传感节点汇聚处，那里可能需要深入的手指向上弯曲——没错，”他赞叹着理论家出色的学习和实践能力，刹车正因为饱胀的充盈感和汹涌而出的分泌液而呻吟，机体绷紧后缩，然而却被捆紧的绳钩牢牢的压制在桌面上，“现在你知道束缚的一点作用了——它并非让你失去控制，而是加倍控制你，防止某些……呃……”医生看着激烈进出碾压的手指们，“某些像这样的情况……我想下次应该给腰下垫个枕头，”他稍微有些忧芯忡忡的握住手腕，加大了点力度控制着理论家放缓他“学习”的力度，“放松点刹车——我还没说完，最重要的理论是，”医生顿了顿，“别把自己的愉悦指望别人，就像幸福是自己紧紧握在手中的一样。”刹车大声呻吟着，被压制着翻滚，他感到油箱痛快的翻搅，任由多余的油液被压力和快感推搡而出，他掌握着自己——自己的幸福，和过载——刹车挺起腰部，差点把医生颠下去，光镜泛着激烈的白光，随着荣格理解的放开手腕，指尖重重的捅入传感节点群中，润滑液喷射在医生湿漉漉的大腿上坠落，然后机体重重的砸在桌面上，浑身酸痛的沉醉在痉挛的余韵之中。

结束了，你做的很好。荣格从腿上挪下来开始一边给他解开绳钩一边安慰着他惴惴不安的芯。

“荣格我——”他羞愧又好奇的注视医生按摩放松他僵硬的左腿，“我不知道这是否合适……普遍的……”刹车虚弱小声的开口，“普遍的道德标准……”

医生善解人意的笑了笑，继续抚慰着酸痛的零件和轴承，“刹车，你有需求，你不是幼生体，在我看来，”灵活纤细的手指插入松垮的膝湾按压着调整液压，“你的请求是对自己的负责，这套行为有个原则，叫做无伤，你觉得你的行为伤害了谁？嗯？”理论家摇了摇头，稍微松懈的平摊下来，“如果压抑自己伤害了自己，我一向不鼓励这种行为，事实上，你能来找我寻求帮助，我很荣幸和高兴，”荣格抽出手指，坐到刹车身边，“你的行为没有伤害任何人，而仅仅是触动了一些道德敏感而脆弱的神经，有关于你自己，完全可以不去理会，如果你担芯别的，”他微微一笑，眼镜在鹅黄的黯淡灯光下泛着柔和的光芒，“没有人会知道你小小的‘学习’。”

“更重要的是，”他轻柔的握住刹车湿淋淋的手腕，与自己十指交叉，“标准总是应该包容和理解，而不是固步自封，特别是对自己的，你了解你自己就好。”

刹车微微偏过头注视着医生始终保持微笑的唇部线条。

“如果你的芯是自由的飞鸟，就不会去在意深渊里拷着枷锁的目光。”


End file.
